Perfect Present
by MerlinandArthurLover
Summary: Arthur find's his Perfect Christmas Present on a cold Christmas Eve in Camelot. Please Read and review x Merry Christmas x


_**Hello again! Hope you enjoyed my last stories and I hope you enjoy this one to. Hope you enjoy it and please review, alert, favourite and anything else. And I don't mind what you say in your reviews!**_

_**This is only a Christmas one - shot.**_

_**Enjoy x**_

Merlin flickered his eyes open and sat up. Another great day working for Arthur.

Getting out of the small bed, Merlin shivered at how cold it was, not that his bed was much warmer.

Chucking on his clothes he opened the door to his room and carefully shut it behind him trying not to wake Gaius. Merlin felt like he was half asleep this morning as he tried to quietly plod down the stairs.

_**Success.**_

Then all he had to do was walk past the table with out knocking anything and not cough like he had been previously.

He placed a hand over his mouth as he went to cough and managed to stop himself from making the sound that would wake Gaius and make him fuss about given Merlin medicine that really doesn't help (In Merlin's opinion) and tastes horrible.

_**Success.**_

He avoided waking Gaius through coughing and carefully tried getting around the table and managed to get past, however he knocked a glass bottle that went to fall.

Spinning around quickly Merlin thought of a way to stop it breaking. He decided on using magic.

"Stop στον αέρα." Merlin mumbled as his eyes glowed a golden colour and the bottle stopped in mid fall.

Merlin sighed in relief. "Πτώση στο πάτωμα." Merlin's eyes glowed gold again and his hold on the bottle was released until he regretted it. He then realised that his half asleep mind had said the wrong spell and the bottle smashed on the floor. Causing Merlin to cough.

Gaius opened his eyes to see Merlin coughing and the glass broken on the floor. The two sounds had woken him up. And Merlin seemed to have noticed that.

_**Fail.**_

"Merlin let me give you something for that cough." Gaius said as he stood up and walked over to his table.

"No, no Gaius it's." Merlin coughed again as Gaius had already prepared the medicine and was holding it out to him. "It's fine. Really it doesn't help and it taste's horrible."

"It never was for the cough Merlin." Gaius said thinking that his ward already knew the true reason why it wasn't helping the cough.

"Oh." Merlin looked quite worried then. "What was it for then." Merlin asked hesitantly.

"Your magic Merlin!"

"What about it?" Merlin asked.

"You remember what happened before when you were poisoned right?" Gaius asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh Gaius please don't remind me about that. It was horrible." Merlin shook his head to try and rid himself of the thought.

"Your magic went crazy, so what I was giving you was to make sure that didn't happen again." Gaius explained as he finally forced Merlin to drink it.

"Must run. Arthur will want his breakfast." Merlin said as he ran off knocking many things over as he ran quickly to the kitchens then to Arthur's.

Placing the breakfast tray down on to the table. Merlin pulled back the curtains and shook Arthur awake.

"Huh oh what." Arthur mumbled confused as he opened his eyes. "Oh Merlin on time for once."

Merlin went to smile, but that smile was then brought down to nothing again as Arthur began to read out a list of chores for him.

"Clean my armour and sharpen and polish my sword. Got it?" Arthur asked as he finished his list.

Merlin nodded. "Good." Arthur said patting Merlin on the shoulder.

Arthur sat down to eat his breakfast as Merlin just stood there after placing Arthur's clothes on his bed and making the bed once again.

"Well." Arthur looked round at Merlin. "Aren't you going to get on with my list of chores."

"Can't I stay here until you finish eating. I'm really cold."

"That doesn't matter."

"Oh please Arthur it's freezing outside, I'm frozen and I'm inside at the moment, so imagine how cold I'll be outside!"

"Merlin go."

"Fine." Merlin sighed as he knew he had been defeated by Arthur and walked outside to muck out the stables.

He came in half an hour later frozen and he still had to go down to the cold armoury room and sort out Arthur's armour and sword, brilliant.

Later on in the evening the cold evening, Merlin walked back to Arthur's room with his dinner on a very fancy silver plated tray.

Pushing the wooden door open, on the fifth attempt, Merlin walked in and placed the tray down on the table. Then he helped Arthur get changed and made sure that he was warm since the winter was very, very cold in Camelot this year.

Arthur was lucky though in Merlin's opinion after all Merlin's room didn't have a fire and it was freezing cold every night. Arthur's was warm and it had a fire.

Arthur had been nagging Merlin while he was eating dinner about telling him what he wanted for Christmas, because Christmas was tomorrow and Arthur was saying he wanted to check he'd get him something he wanted.

Why ask on Christmas Eve? Merlin had thought at the time.

Merlin shivered as he lit the fire even though he was so close to warmth it felt absolutely freezing, he must still be ill, he assumed.

"Are you cold Merlin?" Arthur asked from the warmth of his bed.

"I did tell you that earlier, but you still sent me outside and yes I'm still cold now."

"Merlin if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were ill with hypothermia or something like that."

"What would you know about illnesses even I probably know more about illnesses than you know you're royal pratness."

"Merlin you can't say that to me now come here."

"What do you want now Arthur." Merlin moaned as he walked towards him. "I want to go and see Gaius and ask him to give me something to make me feel better, because at the moment I can't feel my feet and I feel absolutely frozen, SO WHATEVER IT IS MAKE IT QUICK!" Merlin shouted.

"Take your shoes off." Arthur said pointing to Merlin's feet. Merlin stood there for a minute completely shocked there he was, stood on a cold floor freezing and Arthur, being the prat he is, was asking him to take his shoes off! "Now Merlin." Arthur persisted, so giving in Merlin took his shoes off.

Arthur's next move shocked Merlin as the blonde pushed the big red sheet's covering him back and moved over to the other side of the big bed.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand pulling him down on to the bed and forcing him to lay down and winning after quite a long fight to get Merlin to stay in the bed. He just assumed that his action's had shocked Merlin.

Pulling the red sheet's back over them he pulled Merlin close to his chest.

Arthur knew how warm he felt and shivered at how cold Merlin actually was when he got close enough to the boy.

"Merlin your frozen."

"I tried to tell you earlier."

"I'm sorry I should have listened to you."

"Yeah you should have." Merlin yawned. "Your bed's warm, so are you."

"I know."

"I fell really ill." Merlin mumbled as he coughed.

"Then stay in my bed with me." Arthur said as he pulled a coughing Merlin closer to his chest. "And make my Christmas extra special and tonight which happens to be Christmas Eve."

"I'll stay. It's not like I have any other choice."

"You always have a choice Merlin, so tell me are you staying for me or because you want to?"

"I'm staying Arthur, because I love you."

"I love you too Merlin." Merlin berried his head further in to Arthur's warm chest. "I glad I can finally say that to you and know that you mean it to."

And with that Arthur and Merlin fell asleep as snow fell outside. And Merlin and Arthur's worries of not buying each other Christmas present's was resolved.

Because they were each other's perfect Christmas present.

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Love you all.**_

_**Merry Christmas x **_


End file.
